Secret Crush
by Sophia-Me
Summary: Someone has a crush on Ginny, i wonder who?
1. Who Could it be

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters  
  
Ginny Weasley was happily walking through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was on her way to see her boyfriend, Harry Potter. She was planning to surprise him today because today was there one year anniversary.  
  
So Ginny made her way down to his room, she opened the door and saw something that broke her heart. She saw Harry and Cho Chang In bed together. Ginny stood there tears dripping down her face.  
  
"Gin it's not what it looks like" said Harry  
  
"Save it Harry where through" spat ginny as she left the room  
  
Ginny started to run, she didn't know where she was running to but she did know that she needed to get away. She ran strait to the astronomy tower where she sat down and cryed her eyes out. Little did she know that someone was watching her.  
  
Soon Ginny gathered up enough strength to go back to the common room and go to sleep. When she got in the common room everyone was silent, "wow word travels fast" thought Ginny.  
  
Then Ginny's Friends Brooke, Paris and Regina came running up to her, they started saying things like "He was a jerk" and "God hes ugly". Ginny just laughed and went with them up stairs to the room.  
  
All the girls sat around, ate ice cream and talked about guys. Soon they all got tired and went to sleep.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Ginny sat in her usual seat at the table, then started to talk to her friends and eat some breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry and Cho eating breakfast togther. They had got together.  
  
Then the post came, Ginny looked up to see if she saw her families owl, when she didn't she turned back to her plate. The students then started to ohhh and awww about something Ginny looked up to see a bunch of white doves swooping around, all caring roses in there beaks.  
  
One of the doves then dropped a rose in front of Ginny, followed by the rest. Ginny sat wided eyed wondering who sent this to her. Then Paris grabbed the card that had come with them. "Ohhhh Ginny a secret admirer" she said in a sing song voice.  
  
After everyone stopped talking about what had just happened Ginny and her friends gathered up the Roses and went to there dorm THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Ginny was eating happily while chatting with her friends, when doves appeared in the room again.  
  
"SECRET ADMIRER" screamed her friends happily  
  
Ginny then picked up the package and opened it this time there was a diamond tennis bracelet inside.  
  
"Oh my god" said Brooke  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" said Regina  
  
Ginny sighed wishing she knew the person who was doing all this  
  
LATER  
  
"So" said Brooke "who do you think it is"  
  
"I don't know" said Ginny "But I wish I did"  
  
"Why so you could snog them senseless" said Paris giggled  
  
Ginny then threw a pillow at her friend and then they all fell asleep  
  
Hmmmm I wonder who her secret admirer is????  
  
Anyway please R&R and tell me what you think  
  
Later  
  
Sophia 


	2. The dress

The next day Ginny woke up early so that she didn't have to listen to her house mates making bets on who her secret admirer is. After she was dressed she headed down to the library to pick up some books for potions assignment.  
  
When she got to the library there were only two people in there, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Hermione was sitting in the corner scribbling notes onto a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey Hermione" said Ginny as she put her bag down on a chair  
  
"Oh hey Gin what are you doing up so early"  
  
"Just came to get some potions books and you"  
  
"Oh........... nothing just some homework" Hermione then quickly shoved what she was working on in her bag.  
  
Ginny hated when Hermione treated her like she was a child and wouldn't really tell her what she was doing. But Ginny brushed it off and then went to search for her potions books. After Ginny found what she was looking for she walked back to her bag. When she got there on top of her bag was a single red rose.  
  
Ginny looked around frantically trying to find out who had left it there, but there was no one in sight. Ginny let out a sigh and made her way to the door.  
  
As Ginny was walking through the halls she accident slammed into something hard, making all of her books scatter across the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry" Ginny said as she picked up the books  
  
"That's all right" said the person as they got down and helped her.  
  
"Than......" Ginny looked up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy a member of the family so truly hated hers.  
  
Draco didn't say anything he just handed her the books and left  
  
"That's funny" Ginny thought "Why did he help me"  
  
"He mustn't have noticed that I'm a Weasley"  
  
Then Ginny made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. When she got there everyone was chatting happily.  
  
"I wonder whats going on" thought Ginny  
  
"Paris" Ginny said coming up to her friend "whats going on" "Didn't you hear" she screamed happily "theres going to be a Halloween ball"  
  
"Really" said Ginny happily  
  
"Hey Gin maybe he'll ask you" Brooke said and winked  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed as she pilled food onto her plate  
  
"So when is it" Ginny asked  
  
"Tomorrow" said Regina  
  
"Are you serious" yelled Ginny "I have nothing to wear"  
  
"Cool it" said Paris "We all get the day off to go to Hogsmeade and get ready  
  
"And really Ginny that was a stupid question" Brooke laughed "Halloween is Tomorrow"  
  
"Shut up" Ginny laughed  
  
Just then the doves appeared in the room carrying a large package, that they dropped in front of Ginny.  
  
"Secret Admirer" said the girls  
  
Ginny then opened the package slowly and reveled a beautiful dress robe. It ivory white with green beads around the middle and at the neck, it was the most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my god" said Paris  
  
"Looks like your outfit dilemma is over" said Brooke  
  
"It's beautiful" said Regina "I want a secret admirer"  
  
Ginny smiled at her friends she was speechless.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"How is this dress" asked Paris stepping out in lime green dress, making Ginny laugh  
  
"Shut up Ginny" snapped Paris, which only made Ginny laugh harder  
  
Then the door opened and in stepped Pansy Parkinson  
  
"Ewww" said Pansy "you aren't wearing that are you" Ginny rolled her eyes and handed Paris another dress to try on. Pansy walked over to the counter and gave the clerk her name. The clerk immediately handed her a dress. Pansy walked into the change room to try it on. The door then opened again and in walked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy said the clerk "How did she like the dress"  
  
"Fine" said Draco quickly  
  
"That's funny" thought Ginny "isn't his girlfriend trying on the dress now"  
  
"Well what do you think" asked Paris stepping out in a very ugly yellow dress, which caused Ginny yet again to start laughing  
  
"You're not helping" said Paris  
  
"Par there will never be a dress uglier then that one" giggled Ginny  
  
Then Pansy stepped out of the change room in a hideous orange dress.  
  
Ginny sat still trying so hard not to laugh  
  
"I stand corrected" said Ginny  
  
"And you said my dress was ugly" said Paris to Pansy  
  
"This dress is gorgeous" spat Pansy "Oh Drakie what do you think"  
  
"Its fine can we go" said Draco  
  
He looked nervous like all he wanted to do was run away  
  
"And look Draco its easy to get off" said Pansy  
  
"Oh dear god I've been traumatized" said Ginny  
  
"Ginny I cant get the picture out of my head" screamed Paris "quick cast a memory charm"  
  
"You to are such children" spat Pansy winking at Draco and walking back in the change room  
  
"Paris please can we go" said Ginny  
  
"Ya just let me get changed, I'll just wear my old dress robe"  
  
"Okay" said Ginny  
  
Ginny looked around the store, there where so many dresses. Ginny picked one up just as Paris came out. Ginny held the dress up to her.  
  
"What do you think is it me?"  
  
"Come on Gin lets go" Paris giggled  
  
"Party Pooper" Ginny said as they left and went back to the castle. 


	3. Dance

The Halloween Ball was to begin in 2 hours and everyone was running around getting ready.  
  
"Ginny" called Paris "Can you please hand me my brush"  
  
"Sure" said Ginny as she passed Paris her brush  
  
"Gin how come you haven't got ready yet" said Brooke walking over to her  
  
"Ya Gin please get ready, I really want to see you in the dress" pouted Regina  
  
"You guys the ball is not for like 2 more hours" said Ginny  
  
"Ya only 2 hours" said Brooke  
  
"Your guys are pathetic" said Ginny rolling her eyes  
  
Soon an hour went by of Brooke, Paris and Regina getting ready and Ginny sitting and watching.  
  
"Okay Gin, 1 hour left time to get ready" said Paris  
  
"Alright, I'm going" pouted Ginny picking up her dress and heading to the washroom to put it on.  
  
When Ginny walked out all the girls in the room gasped. Ginny looked beautiful and the dress fit her perfectly. She had used a charm to put her hair in curls and put a small amount of makeup on her face.  
  
"Ginny you look beautiful" said Regina excitedly as she ran over to Ginny to get a better look.  
  
"Thanks guys" said Ginny softy.  
  
"Gin what's wrong" said Brooke with a concerned voice.  
  
"Well I don't know I guess I'm just upset that I don't have a date" said Ginny sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Well I think all the guys thought you where going with your secret admirer" said Paris as she sat down beside Ginny.  
  
"Then why didn't he ask me" said Ginny sadly  
  
"Well if I ever find out who he is I'll ask him okay" said Regina  
  
"Come on" said Paris "Where going to have some fun tonight"  
  
"Ya and I'm going to dance all night long" said Brooke  
  
"Brooke for the sake of us all please don't" said Ginny with a laugh  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean because I am a good dancer" said Brooke starting to dance around the room.  
  
"Come on guys we should go the balls starting" said Regina  
  
The girls walked down stairs to the great hall where it was decorated perfectly. The place was covered with things like dancing skeletons and pumpkins.  
  
"Wow" said Ginny  
  
"Ya, it looks great in here" said Paris  
  
"Come on, lets dance" said Brooke  
  
The girls then moved to the dance floor and started to dance to a fast song, they danced until it was time for dinner to be served.  
  
"So what do you want to eat" asked Ginny looking at the menu  
  
"I'm getting the chicken" announced Paris  
  
Soon the house elves brought them all out the orders.  
  
"This is really good" said Brooke as she stuffed her face  
  
"Mine is to" said Regina  
  
"I'm all done guys want to go dance again" said Ginny  
  
"Sure just let me finish" said Paris as she finished he meal  
  
Then all of the sudden a dove appeared in the room carrying a package as always. It dropped the package in front of Ginny as always. Ginny then opened the package to find a corsage. It had all of Ginny's favorite flowers in it, from roses to lilies. Ginny then picked up the card that came along. It read  
  
_Dear: Ginny  
  
May I say that you look beautiful in that dress, but the dress is not nearly as beautiful as you. Please meet me tonight at 11:00 in the courtyard. _

_Love always  
  
Your secret admirer  
_  
Ginny showed her friends the corsage, but not the letter and then went back to dancing with her friends.  
  
At 11:00 Ginny told her friends that she had to go to the washroom. When she got to the courtyard know one was there. So she took a seat on one of the benches and waited to see if someone would come.  
  
Then she heard footsteps, she turned around but no one was there. Then she saw them. Well not really because she couldn't see there face.  
  
"Dance with me" said a strong voice.  
  
Who ever it was out stretched there hand towards her. Ginny took there hand.  
  
"Who are you" Ginny asked curiously  
  
"That's not important" said the person  
  
"Why can't I know who you are" asked Ginny  
  
"Because" they said dumbly  
  
Ginny sighed sadly, but said nothing else until she felt the mans warm lips on top of hers. Ginny kissed them back and smiled into there lips.  
  
"You will find out soon enough who I am" said the man with one last kiss he left.  
  
Ginny slowly walked back to the common room as if she where floating on a cloud.


	4. Finding out

**Ginny woke up the next morning in a great mood. She had actually got to dance with her secret crush, but she still wished that she knew who he was. Ginny then left her dorm and headed towards the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. When she got there Paris was waving her over to sit beside her.**

**"Hey Paris" said Ginny as she took as seat.**

**"Hey Gin so where you wander off the last night" asked Paris**

**"Oh no where" said Ginny as she pilled food onto her plate **

**"Well you better come up with a better excuse before Ron comes" said Paris as she chewed on a piece of bacon.**

**"Oh ya whys that" asked Ginny as she looked at her friend.**

**"Well anyway last night at the ball" Paris explained "Ron couldn't find you and he was freaking out yelling at us to tell him what boy you where with"**

**"Ron can't mind his own business can he" laughed Ginny**

**"So who where you with" Paris asked**

**"My secret crush" giggled Ginny**

**"Oh my god really" screamed Paris**

**"Yep" Ginny said her face turning red**

**"So who was it" asked Paris**

**"I don't know" said Ginny softly**

**"What do you mean you don't know" asked Paris "Where you drunk or something"**

**"No" cried Ginny "He put some spell on so I couldn't see his face"**

**"Wow that's weird" sighed Paris "I guess that means he's ugly"**

**"He is not ugly" cried Ginny**

**"Well how would you know" said Paris mockingly**

**"Because ugly guys don't kiss that good" giggled Ginny**

**"He kissed you" cried Paris**

**"Yep" said Ginny as she nodded her head.**

**"That's great Gin" said Paris "I wonder who it is"**

**"I don't know" sighed Ginny**

**"Anyway I have to go" said Paris as she stood up**

**"Later" called Ginny as she turned back to her meal**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Later that Ginny was walking through the halls on her was to send her parents an owl, when suddenly Ron, Harry and Hermione came up behind her.**

**"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT" Ron screamed at Ginny**

**"Ron would you shut it" said Ginny**

**"No I wont Ginny you're my little sister and I asked you a question where the hell where you" Ron said as he face turned Red with anger**

**"It's none of your business where I go or what I do Ron" said Ginny angrily**

**"You're my sister it is my business" said Ron**

**"No Ron I'm not a little girl" said Ginny "I am my own person and I'll do what I want"**

**"Is this some way of getting back at me for dumping you" asked Harry**

**"No Harry" she said rolling her eyes, Ginny then turned and walked away from the three.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................**

**Ginny sat in the library looking through I book on wandless magic when Luna came and sat down beside her.**

**"Hey Gin" said Luna as she pulled out a magazine from her bag**

**"Hey Luna" said Ginny as she continued reading**

**"So why where you with him last night" asked Luna**

**"With who" asked Ginny putting down her book**

**"Draco Malfoy" said Luna "Why where you with him"**

**"I was never with Malfoy last night" said Ginny as she looked at Luna**

**"Yes you where" said Luna in a bored voice**

**"When" asked Ginny her voice rising**

**"Maybe Malfoy is my secret crush" Ginny thought**

**"Last night when you two where dancing in the courtyard" Luna informed Ginny**

**"Oh my god malfoy is my secret admirer" Ginny told Luna**

**"How was it a secret if you where dancing together" said Luna giving Ginny a dumb look**

**"I can't explain now" cried Ginny "I have to go"**

**"Okay bye" said Luna as Ginny ran from the room**

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Hey everyone**

**i am so sorry i havent updated in a long time but i have been so busy. anyway plez R&R Plez**

**Thanks**

**Sophia**


	5. The fights

**A thousand thoughts ran through Ginny's head as she ran through the halls looking for Draco.**

**"He must be up to something" she thought "Like trying to get me to tell him something about the order"**

**"How could I have been so stupid" she thought "I cant believe I actually thought someone liked me"**

**Just as she turned a corner she ran right into none other than Draco Malfoy.**

**"What do you think your doing Malfoy" spat Ginny**

**"Hey you ran into me" said Draco as he turned to walk away**

**"No I was talking about you sending me these presents" said Ginny**

**Draco froze in his place and said nothing**

**"If you trying to hurt me or my family it's not going to work because I'm onto you" spat Ginny as she threw the bracelet her secret crush had sent her at Draco.**

**Draco still just stood there saying nothing as he watched Ginny walk away**

**"Hey Ginny" called Paris as she ran up beside her friend**

**"Hey Paris" said Ginny as she turned to face her friend**

**"Oh my god Gin what happened" cried Paris as she looked at Ginny's tear stained face.**

**"Well I found out who my secret admirer is" said Ginny as she wiped some tears away.**

**"That ugly huh" said Paris as she made an attempted to make Ginny laugh**

**"Well who was it" asked Paris**

**"Draco Malfoy" said Ginny**

**"What" cried Paris**

**"Yep" said Ginny softly as she started to walk again**

**"But why" Paris asked**

**"Well I guess he thought it would be funny to hurt me and make me believe someone could like me" said Ginny as she started to cry again**

**"Ginny" said Paris "Lots of guys like you"**

**"Ya right Paris" said Ginny as she ran away**

**Draco was leaning against the wall thinking about what had just happened between Ginny and Himself.**

**"Who told her it was me" he thought out loud as he started to walk away**

**"Who the hell do you think you are" Draco heard from behind him**

**Draco turned around to see a 6th year girl standing there**

**"Excuse me" said Draco looking at Her**

**"You heard me" she spat "People like you make me sick"**

**"Who are you and what are you taking about" asked Draco**

**"I am Ginny's best friend and I am talking about the fact that you hurt her" said Paris as she grew angrier**

**"Oh" said Draco simply as he started to walk away**

**"So you think it's funny" said Paris "making Ginny cry"**

**"I made her cy" said Draco softly**

**"Ya you did and you made her think that no guy would ever like her" spat Paris "you made her think she's ugly"**

**"But shes beautiful" said Draco**

**"Who are you trying to kid here" said Paris "You don't care about Ginny"**

**"But I do" said Draco as he looked at his feet**

**"You mean you weren't trying to hurt Ginny" asked Paris**

**"No" cried Draco**

**"Then why did she tell me you did" asked Paris as her anger went down**

**"She wouldn't listen to me" said Draco "she didn't let me explain"**

**"So you like Ginny" said Paris**

**"No" said Draco "I think I love her**

****

****

****

**Hey everyone**

**I'm getting a lot faster at updating. N e way I probably wont be on the comp for a while because I'm grounded. You see I was in a fight with my brother so I went onto his computer and switched his mouse to left handed and then I took a picture of his screen and put it as his background and then deleted all his icons so that when he went on he got all confused. Hehehe but it was worth it**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**PLEASE**

**Thanxs**

**Sophia**


End file.
